Bleeding Hearts
by Grell-Alois
Summary: Beyond Birthday has captured Light and L and it going to do the unspeakable things to get L as his own.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beyond Birthday looked up at the captive male in front of him. He knew he could get L to come out and show himself to him. Beyond wanted L to be screaming his name as BB pounded into that frail body of his. Beyond smiled at that though, since L was in the room next to this one.

The captive boy groaned and opened his honey coloured eyes, the candles that were placed all around the room making it hard for the captive to see. His head rolled back as though it was too heavy for him to hold up. Beyond smiled. He wanted this boy to feel pain. To feel the same pain that he felt when he saw him with L. it broke his heart. L was his and no one else's. Slowly he walked up to the captive boy and placed his hands on his face. Honey eyes widened at the touch and he tried to pull away.

"Now, now Light Yagami, there is no need to struggle."

"L!? What…"Light gasped as he looked into the blood red eyes of the man in front of him. "You're not L! What have you done to him? Tell me! Where are…" Beyond cut him off by placed a bruising kiss upon the young Yagami. Breaking the kiss to breath, B moved downwards until he reached lights neck. Proceeding to bite and suck until there was large burse there. Light hadn't noticed that he had nothing on until Beyond reached one of his nipples and bit down hard, causing Light to cry out in pain. BB wanted to see how loud he could make the Yagami scream. To make him scream so loud that L could hear it clearly. Or moan. B really didn't care.

When he got bored with his nipples he proceeded to go back up to his neck, biting hard enough to draw blood. He repeated this on different parts of Lights neck and chest. B reached Lights manhood and licked it teasingly. This made Light moan in ecstasy. Beyond could feel himself getting hard, mainly due to the sight of Lights blood creating rivers of red down his skin. Light didn't want this but his body was betraying his mind. He arched his back to get more contact with B, but when B pulled back, Light groaned at the loss of heat. B chuckled lightly.

"We can't have that now, can we Light Yagami!" Beyond pulled out a long chain and wrapped it around Lights waist to the post he as tied to. When he was satisfied, he walked around to the front. Wrapping his hand around Lights now hard shaft, started to pump it slowly.

Light's breath came out in short pants. He didn't want this. Struggling against the bonds, the chain around his waist got tighter, until he found it difficult to breathe properly.

Beyond couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside Light. Unlocking Lights legs, he put them on his shoulders. Before Light knew what was happening B thrust his whole length inside Lights tight entrance. Light didn't even have time to scream as Beyond pulled his shaft out so only the head was left in, then violently thrust it back in again. After a few times Light started to scream, it was like music to his ears.

Tears of pain ran down Lights face. He was starting to fade in and out of conciseness. He could hear Beyond moaning as he thrust in and out of his body. Light could feel nothing but pain. He had done this with l before and it felt good, but this felt so wrong.

Beyond climaxed, but didn't pull out of Light. He stood there for a minute admiring the pain he had caused on the other. The streams of tears that ran down his face. The bite marks the leaked blood. The once bright honey coloured eyes, now dull and full of hurt.

Finally he pulled out of the younger boy and put on his clothes. Walking out, when Beyond reached the door, he said, "I hope your Little L heard you" then slammed the door behind him. Leaving Light to cry and bleed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

L had heard everything that had happened. "Light. What has he done to you? I promise I will get you out of here" L thought as he wept to himself; the tears being caught in the blindfold. He pulled on the chains holding him to the wall. Blood began to trickle down his arms and on to his shirt. He didn't want to believe this was happening. He wanted it to be a bad dream. To wake up in the warmth of his bed with his beloved Light curled up in his arms sleeping.

But he knew it wasn't a dream. That it was all real. He could feel the metal of the cuffs embedded into his wrists.

Digging deeper.

More blood.

White turning to red.

Light suddenly came to his mind again, blocking out the physical pain, but the mental pain hurt more as L knew he may never see Light again. As he thought about his lover, beyond came through the door.

"Well good morning Lawliet, how are you?" he asked as he pulled the gag off L.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Was the first thing he shouted his voice echoed through the chamber.

"Pardon? I have no idea what you mean. But let's get started shall we?" Beyond started to cut away L's shirt, drinking in the sight of the world's greatest detective powerless in front of him. Smiling at that thought he bent down and took one of the detectives nipples in his mouth and proceeded to suck and bite hard at it, causing L to scream loudly.

"That's it Lawly, scream for me, for me and no one else" Beyond's hand started to travel downwards. L kicked out at Beyond, but was quickly stopped by Beyond tying his legs to the wall.

"BASTARD! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY LIGHT-KUN!"

"No. Not till you submit to me." he replied calmly. Moving back to L he started to cut at the baggie jeans he wore, leaving him completely naked. He smiled. Advancing on L with his knife in his hand. Kneeling down in front of L, he kissed his hip and rubbed it gently, almost lovingly. Then suddenly pulled away. Moving the knife closer to L's perfect skin, Beyond placed the knife on his hip.

"Scream for me" putting pressure onto the knife the blade started to cut him. L bit his lip to stop the scream that threatened to rip through his lips. Disappointed, Beyond then pressed harder, then moving it. Throwing his head back, a scream ripped through his parted lips. When he finished he stepped back to look at the finished picture. The letter B, in old English text, carved into his skin. L's breathing was deep trying to overcome the pain that he was feeling.

"My victims could handle more pain that you" Beyond spat as he unlocked L's legs and turned him around and locked his legs back into place.

Picking up one of the many candles he brought it towards L's back and tipped it slightly, letting the wax fall onto his back. It burnt L at first but it soon cooled down. Some tears of pain escaped through his eyes. Beyond didn't like the lack of reaction that L was giving him, he picked up another candle and threw the hot liquid onto L's back. His scream was defining as it rang through the cell. Satisfied, he stripped of his own clothes. Reaching for a new candle he walked up behind L. Without being prepared, he thrust his whole length into L's entrance. L threw his head back his mouth wide open in a silent scream.

"Don't hold back that beautiful voice you have Lawliet." He pulled out just to thrust back in. L didn't utter a sound. Beyond tipped the candle down L's front and arms while thrusting in and out of him. The wax ran down his front, burning him as it went. Still not uttering a sound as Beyond came in him, moaning in L's ear. Beyond pulled out of L. BB noticed that L hadn't cum. Disappointed he roughly grabbed L length and pumped it slowly. L bit his lip to stop moaning. Beyond pumped harder, wanting L to cum. To feel pleasure. After a few more pumps L couldn't hold back and started to moan and thrust his hips in Beyond's hand. L threw his head back as he came. Pearly fluid covered BB's hand. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked it.

"Mmmmm. All that sugar you eat really makes you taste good" Beyond said as he Looked at the blood red wax that had dried on L's back. Pulling at it made L cringe, so he pulled a large piece off. L winced as piece after piece was pulled off. When it was all gone, he unlocked L, who collapsed to the floor. Beyond put his clothes on then placed a kiss on L's head.

"Good night L Lawliet, sleep well." As he walked away he bent down and picked up a box which he threw at L. Looked at him one last time then left. A draft blew the candles out. Leaving L in darkness to cry and worry about the love of his life.

* * *

So, what do you think? I dont know if i should make this a happy ending or sad. I'll figure it out.

Anyways R&R


	3. Chapter 3

BLEEDING HEARTS

CHAPTER THREE

Dark and cold surrounded L as he sat on the floor. He wondered if Light was ok. He wanted to believe that he was ok, but he knew that he wasn't. He had herd Light's screams. The screams seemed to replay over and over again in his head. L tried humming a tune that he hums to Light when he can't sleep, which only made L feel worse. Tears of pain and sorrow flowed down his cheeks as he thought of what BB could be doing to him. He shivered at the thought.

L looked down at the box in his hands. It wasn't very big. Deciding to open it, he saw that BB had given him a new set of cloths. This struck L as odd. Why would BB give him new cloths? Shaking the question out of his mind, he proceeded to put them on. He felt some warmth returning to his cold body. Now that he was dressed there was only one thing on his mind. To get Light and find a way out of this hell that BB has created.

Walking slowly over to the door, being careful of and trip wired that may be placed through the cell. He reached it and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. Not even thinking for one minute that it might be a trap itself he opened it wide and ran through it.

L couldn't hear anything. No screams. No crying. No sound apart from his own breathing as he ran through the dark. Tears ran down his cheeks. He just wanted to see his Light- kun again. Suddenly he stopped running and thought.

'I could hear Light screaming clearly. So that means that he was close to where I was being held!'

Turning back to run to where he was being held. Thinking of the terrible things that Beyond could have done.

Reaching his cell we saw that the door to the right of his was open slightly. Opening it slowly he was horrified at what he saw.

L stood still in shock at what he saw. His Light was still tied to the post. His head hung down limply, as tears of sorrow and pain fell to the floor. Dried blood stuck to his body and bite marks that hadn't stopped bleeding yet.

Walking up to Light slowly. He gently placed his hand on his cheek and lifted up his head. Light instantly struggled, but didn't make a sound.

"Light- kun. It's me. Please calm down. I won't hurt you"

Light looked up at L and looked into his eyes. Seeing that they were not the blood red of their captor, he lent into L's hand. Letting go of Light, he walked around behind him and started to untie him. L caught Light as he fell and placed him gently on the floor.

Light winced as he was placed on the floor, but he knew that L wouldn't hurt him.

"I'm going to look for some cloths for you. Wait here" Light smiled slightly.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere." L kissed Light gently before standing up and walking out to find Light some cloths.

Walking down the dark corridor he walked into a room that had a light on. Upon walking in he found Lights cloths on a table. L thought it was very convenient that they were just there. No traps. Not thinking much of it he picked them up and started to walk back to where he left Light.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry about how long it has taken me. I've been ill and stuff and then I went to college, so I was doing my course work, then my laptop broke and i get a new one, then my kitten broke the screen and stuff so I had to wait a month for it to get fixed. Then I had a breakdown, then blah blaah blaaah...

Light: SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!

L: Jeeze and I thought some people I know spoke rubbish.

Me: BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Light: She isn't going to shut up any time soon. Here is the next chapter. Grell-Alois owns none of these characters nor the anime.

Me: But if I did. It would consist of YAOI! And nothing else!

BB: *Drags Grell- Alois off to shut her up*

Chapter 4

L wanted to get back to Light quickly but he found that the rape he endured had left some pain lower down and he found he was walking with a limp. Sighing he decided that he would deal with himself later and get Light to safety first.

While walking back to where he had left his lover, L started to feel uneasy. Like he was being watched. Looking around himself, he saw nothing.

"I'm just being paranoid" he said to himself. Shaking his head he continued until he reached the cell that Light was in. Upon reaching the cell he could hear his beloved sobbing. He pushed the cell door open and slowly walked over to Light who was curled up shivering and tears ran down his pale face.

Light looked up at L and started screaming for him to leave him alone. Sighing L knelt down next to Light and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Light-Kun. It's me. Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." L whispered to the shivering and sobbing boy. Light looked up at L and nearly knocked him on his back when Light hugged him. L wrapped his arms around Light as Light sobbed loudly. Reaching down and taking hold of Light's jacket, L wrapped it around the shivering boy.

"Light. Listen to me" L said softly. "We need to get out of here. Do you think you can walk?" Light looked up at L, his honey coloured eyes full of pain. It hurt L to see him like this.

"I… I don't know" he let go of L and tried to push himself up, a loud sob ripped from his throat as some of the wounds reopened and blood leaked from them. L stood up and helped Light stand up straight. Smiling softly at the young boy, L helped Light put some trousers on.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." L said with a soft smile. Putting one of Lights arms around his shoulder and L wrapped one of his arms around Lights waist. Slowly they made their way to the cell door.

Little did they know that BB was watching their every move. He knew that they wouldn't escape. He smirked to himself. He know L would be his. He didn't care about the Yagami kid. All he wanted was L.

Light: Well. Erm...

L: I'LL TAKE YOU TO SAFETY LIGHT-KUN!

BB: *glares*

Me: *backs away from BB* P-please R&R or BB will hurt me again. And I'll try and update more often. And sorry about the shortness of this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Once again sorry for the lateness. I really do try.

L: Try everyone patience.

Me: *Glares*

BB: At least I don't have to shut her up this time.

Light: That is true.

Me: I don't own any of the characters or the anime.

Chapter 5

As L and Light reached the cell door and walked out, BB came out of the shadows behind them holding something in his hand that glinted in the dull light.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk. Both L and Light stopped in their tracks, not daring to turn around and look at BB. Adrenalin coursed through their bodies and with a sudden burst of energy they both ran, ignoring the pain they both felt. L glanced at Light, who was getting pale from blood loss. He grabbed Lights hand and pulled him along. He could feel Light getting slower with each step.

'Don't give up on me Light-Kun' L thought, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. He could feel the burning pain in his legs, trying to make him stop. But he knew that he couldn't.

He didn't want to stop now. He had to keep going. He needed Light to survive. Light was his everything. He didn't know what love was before Light.

L knew that BB would have some plan to stop them getting away. But nothing had showed itself yet. That was until L heard a gunshot and a scream of pain from Light. He didn't want to look back. He knew his beloved was hurt.

"Come on Light-kun! We're nearly there!" L heard a moan of pain from Light and it pained him to hear it. But he knew that they were nearly there. Light was starting to slow down more, until he was dragging L back. L stopped and turned to face Light. He could hardly keep his eyes open and his skin was as pale as L's own skin. This worried L more than anything.

Glancing around, he could no longer see BB. He looked back to Light whose breaths were coming out in harsh pants. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth. L lowered Light gently to the ground and Light placed his hand on L's cheek and smiled softly. Pulling the jacket of Light carefully, L proceeded to tear strips from it and tie them around Lights chest and shoulder. Applying pressure to the bullet wound. Tears ran down Light's face as the pain started to affect him.

"Light." L said softly. "You can't give up now. We're so close." Light closed his eyes tightly from pain, tears leaked from his eyes and ran down his face.

"I can't L. It hurts." A pained sob ripped its way out of Light.

"Please. We have to keep going. I'm not losing you now. I love you light. I have since the first day I met you. If you love me too you won't give up on me now. Not here. Not now." Light looked up at L and saw the tears running down L's face. Not tears of pain, but tears of fear. Fear for light. Looking at L, he decided there and then that no matter what he would not allow himself to die here.

"L? I love you." L looked into Light's eyes and saw a small spark of determination within them. Even though the pain ripped through Light's body he pushed himself up using the wall for support. L wrapped his arm around Light's waist as they slowly made their way out.

Looking around for a way out, L started to think about what BB wanted. It was obvious to L that he didn't care for Light at all because of all the wounds upon his body. He shuddered slightly at the thought of what Light had endured with that sadistic maniac. The thought of BB killing his love brought tears to his eyes, but he wouldn't let anymore fall. Light needed L to be strong from now on. Blinking back the tears he walked on. Looking at every door he passed, looking for light around the frames. Looking at a door in front of him he smiled as he saw light around it. Like it was calling him. Showing him the way to freedom.

"Come on Light-kun. Nearly there. Just hold on OK." L pressed on, holding Light tightly so he wouldn't fall. Upon reaching the door, L used his free hand to push open the door.

"Do you think I'm stupid Lawliet? That I would let you escape?" BB laughed. A laughter that made Light cling to L and let out a terrified sob. L didn't know what to do. For once in his life he was clueless. L wrapped his arms around Light fearing for both their lives.

"I'll protect you Light. No matter what." L whispered into Light's ear.

BB slowly walked towards them, making Light jump slightly with every step. L tried as hard as he could to stay calm but found that he was shaking from fear. A harsh laugh was barked at them and L heard the click of a gun being prepared to shoot.

Light sobbed at the sound and turned to hide his face in L's chest and whispered to himself:

"L is for Love. L is for Love"

"Light is my Love. Light is my Love" L whispered back.

BB Laughed.

A gun was fired.

A pained cry.

A flash of red.

L Scrunched up his eyes and clung to Light as he felt blood splatter on his face. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see his Light dead in his arms. He felt Light grip his shirt tighter. Gasping he knew it wasn't Light. Daring to open his eyes he looked up but only to see red. He could hear panting in the distance. He didn't know what had happened but L felt like he was safe again.

"I love you Light" L whispered. L closed his eyes again and fell from exhaustion with Light wrapped in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

BB: *is holding a gun to Grell-Alois's head* This is so you'll write it for the fans.

Grell-Alois: really BB. I've been ill again. I have tons of course work, and I now have a three legged chinchilla to look after.

Matt: Cool. I want to see the chinchilla.

Grell-Alois: *types away* After Matt. You can see little Midnight then, and Lightening.

Matt: *pouts* Fine.

Light: Grell-Alois owns none of Death Note.

L: Although if she did, we would be together and Misa wouldn't be here.

Chapter 6

Darkness.

It was everywhere. It seemed to consume him. He didn't know what was happening.

"Light?"

Who was that? Who was calling him? He couldn't remember.

"Yagami!"

That's someone else. He knew he should know them but he didn't. why couldn't he remember?!

"Light. If you can hear me, please give me a sign." He squeezed the hand that was holding his lightly. He felt a sharp pain through his shoulder causing him to come back to his senses. Opening his eyes he sat up and cried out in pain.

"Light! Lie down!" L shouted pushing gently on his uninjured shoulder. Light lay back down and looked at the wound. To his surprise it didn't look that bad, but then he saw the red head holding a needle and thread.

"Matt?" the red head looked at light with a small smile.

"Hi. Erm, This will hurt a bit, but I promise I'll work as fast as I can. He leaned over Lights shoulder again and continued work.

"If you're here Matt, then where's Mello?" L asked with a look of concern in his eyes.

Matt sighed and continued working, "BB took Mello as his… slave. I don't know what he does, but I know he keeps me alive so Mello will do as he says. That's why he kidnapped you both and brought you here. I'm sorry for what has happened."

"It's not your fault Matt. It's BB's twisted mind." Light smiled at Matt. The red head let out a sad sigh.

"It is. I wasn't watching and I messed up. We tried to fight when BB got in but he was just too strong and he managed to get us both. We were brought here and he tried to make Mello do as he wanted, but he wouldn't and that's when he hurt me to make him do as BB said." Matt sighed and wiped Lights shoulder of excess blood. "Light. I need you to sit up so I can clean the exit wound."

Light sat up slowly with the help of L, as the pain made him dizzy. Matt looked at the two and decided right there and then that he would do anything to help the couple out of this hell hole. Even if it cost him his life.

"Matt? Are you in there red head?" L asked which brought Matt out of his train of thought.

"Oh. Sorry." He blushes slightly and started cleaning and stitching the wound on Lights back. Tears ran down Lights face as he was stitched up. Matt hated causing pain (unless it was Mello but that's another story) but he was trying to cause as little pain as possible.

"Matt?" It was Light. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead Light,"

"where did you learn to stitch up wounds?"

Matt sighed. "I taught myself. I had to or I would have bled to death by now" Matt finished and stood in front of Light. "I had to learn because of BB" Matt rolled his sleeve up to reveal a half healed cut from his elbow to his wrist of his right arm. "It's lucky I'm left handed or I wouldn't have been able to do this. I'll admit now, your wounds probably won't scar as much as mine but it's better than bleeding to death, right?"

L and Light both nodded in agreement.

"oh. And by the way, I've taken care of the cuts and bites on your chest and stomach. Also non of you had BB cut in you anywhere did you?" Matt looked at both L and Light, L was the first to sigh.

"yes. On my hip." L looked up at Matt.

"L. This means that BB thinks he owns you now. Just like he owns Mello. He'll keep Light alive just to torment you, but he'll also use Light to make you do as he says." L looked at Light.

"isn't there any way to stop this, Matt. There has to be, Right?" Matt shook his head.

"I'm sorry, L. he'll do anything to keep his property. I mean anything. I'll be back in a minute" Matt walked out the room and the silence stretched.

"L? BB marked you as his? Why?"

"Light. I should have told you before about Beyond before. He was a child at whammys house, just like Matt was. But unlike Matt, Beyond was second in like to become my successor, after A. But after a while A killed himself as the pressure was too much, then BB became my successor. But because the loss of A and the pressure of becoming my successor became too much for him he went mad. Became psychotic and became a killer. He tortured his victims before finally killing them. I thought he was dead, but I was wrong. I knew he wanted to be me, not as a successor to me, but become L. but I didn't know he would do this." L threw his arms around Light and he cried. "I'm sorry Light. I would never want this to happen to you. I love you. You showed me how to love someone. And you make me feel loved. I'll try my hardest so _he _doesn't hurt you again. I'll make him pay for what he did to you. And for what he did to Matt and Mello."

Light was shocked at his sudden outburst. "L? I love you too. I love everything about you. And to be completely honest with you, I don't mind being hurt if it's for you. If I wasn't in the way when he shot, it would have hit you in the neck and that would be it then." Light pulled back to look into L's eyes and was shocked even more to see tears in them.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Matt came back in.

"woah. Im interrupting something aren't i?" he laughed as he came in. L and Light pulled back and blushed. "don't worry guys. I have already worked it out between you both. I have the same thing with Mello."

"I'm not surprised at that at all" L said making them all smile, causing the tension to lessen a bit. Matt handed Light a couple of pain killers and a glass of water.

"Take them. I'm guessing you're not used to a large amount of pain"

Light took them and swallowed the pain killers and drank the water.

"thanks Matt."

"You're welcome Light." Now get some rest. We have some planning to do tomorrow. You too L. I know you don't sleep often, god only knows how you do that, but you need to sleep." Matt smiled and walked out leaving L and Light to get comfy and sleep. He knew they needed it.

Matt sighed and leaned against the wall. He knew his blond would be here soon and he would tell him everything about L and Light. He had to get them out of here.

No matter what the cost.

Grell-Alois: Happy now BB?

BB: Yes *walks off*

Grell-Alois: Thank you all my lovely readers for being so patient with me. I'm no good at keeping deadlines as SebastianTheDemonButler knows very well. Thank you again. *Goes and shows Matt my Chinchilla's*


	7. Chapter 7

Matt: Wow! That was fast!

Grell-Alois: Yeah I know.

Mello: That's what she said, Matt.

Grell-Alois: I put another chapter up now because you waited so long before.

L: Grell-Alois doesn't own Death Note.

Chapter 7

Matt didn't know how to tell the blond about wanting to help L and Light escape. After all it was Mello who had to capture them and bring them here. He knows it wasn't easy as Mello had Matt hack into dozens of systems to get to them. But what scared him most was that Mello had become violent towards the red head. He didn't know why Mello had become violent towards him. Yes, Matt knew he had a violent streak about him anyway, but that violence was never directed at him before.

Matt heard the footsteps of the blond coming towards him. Matt shivered as he knew Mello doesn't have good days anymore. As the footsteps got closer Matt started contemplating going back in with L and Light for the night to avoid being hurt. But that would do no good as Mello would hurt him more the next time he saw him.

The footsteps stopped when they reached the red head and a hand was placed on the wall next to his head. Matt dared not look at the blonds face, instead he chose to look at the floor.

"Look at me, Matt!" Mello demanded. Matt did as he was told as he feared that he would be hit.

"Mello. I need to talk to you. It's important. It's about L and light. I want to help them…" Matt was cut off as he was violently back handed across his face, the force knocking him off his feet.

Mello glared down at Matt. "You want to help them what?! Escape?! No! You know what we went through to get them! I'm not letting them go now!" Mello reached down and grabbed a handful of red hair and dragged matt to his feet.

"Mello. Please don't do this. I'm sorry. I know my place." Matt pleaded with Mello, but the blond was having none of it.

"I think you're forgetting your place though, Mail Jeevas. And I'm going to have to reteach you where you're place is!" Mello started dragging the frightened boy to his room. Matt who was fearing the worse, tried to make him stop, but it was useless. Mello has always been stronger than Matt, hell, he was stronger than most people matt knew.

Mello was getting annoyed at Matts struggling and turned on him, pinning him to the closest wall. Matt looked into Mello's eyes, green meeting blue, and all he saw was hatred and annoyance in the blue orbs that glared at him.

"M-Mello. Please. Don't do this. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken without asking, but L and light, they…" Matt was cut off again as Mello wrapped his fingers around Matts neck and squeezed.

"Matt. I don't want to fucking hear it! It's you're fault we're here, so its you're fault L and Light are here! IT'S ALL YOURE FAULT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Mello punched matt in the stomach making him cough violently. Mello let his neck go and watched as matt fell to the floor in a couching fit. "Get up now, Matt!" Mello ordered. Matt got up slowly. His stomach causing him a lot of pain. Mello grabbed his right arm, making sure to dig his fingers into the large wound there, he smiled as Matt let out a painful groan.

Mello reached his room and pushed the door open. He looked at Matt who was shaking from fear. Mello smirked, liking how much fear was affecting Matt. Mello threw the gamer into his room and watched as he fell, hard, onto the cold floor. Mello walked into the room after and shut the door and locked it. Matt knew that these rooms were sound proof, so no matter what Mello did to him to make him scream, no one would come to help him.

Matt kneeled up and looked at Mello, not believing that he wouldn't even listen to him anymore.

"Let's have some fun shall we, Matt." Mello smirked at Matt that sent shivers of fear down his spine. Mello decided that he liked Matt fearing him. He walked slowly over to the red head who was still kneeling on the floor, undoing his leather trousers until his cock was free. Upon reaching the gamer he grasped a hand full of his hair and forced him to look up. Tears of fear were pooling in his goggles, Mello laughed at this.

"You're pathetic, Matt." He laughed then forced his hard member into Matts mouth and down his throat.

Matt gagged hard and pushed on Mello's thighs in an attempt to make him stop. Mello just moaned and started thrusting hard and fast into Matt's mouth. More tears pooled in Matts goggles as he struggled against Mello's assaults. Matt pushed harder against Mello's thighs as he needed to breath. The gamer could feel the world slipping from him, his vision going dark around the edges. He let out a muffled groan as he started to lose consciousness.

Matt felt himself being thrown onto his back. His vision coming back into focus as his lungs filled with oxygen. Matt rolled onto his side and coughed violently. Mello stood above him, watching his coughing fit with a smirk. Matt felt himself being forced onto his front and his arms being pulled back. He didn't fight anymore. He couldn't. He felt the coldness of the metal cuffs that were put on his wrists and tightened a bit too much so they cut into his wrists, making them bleed.

"You're worthless Matt. You can't do anything right." Mello cut off Matt's top and jeans, leaving him venerable to Mello's advances. The blond looked at his reflection on the blades surface and smirked at it then looked back at the red head crying under him.

"Mello. Please. I'm sorry." Matt let out a sob. Not wanting this anymore. Mello just sneered at him and plunged the knife into Matt's hip. Matt let out an ear piercing scream as the pain ripped through his body. Mello liked to hear Matt scream, the noise sent a pleasure down his spine. He pulled the knife out of Matt's hip and watched as the blood poured from the wound. He laughed at the boy laying in front of him. He would hurt the red head more, to make sure he wouldn't speak out of term again. Mello decided there and then that if he belonged to BB then Matt would belong to him.

Mello twisted Matt onto his back causing the cuffs to dig more into his wrists. He looked at Matt's scarred chest and decided that his unwounded hip would be the best place to mark him as Mello's. Looking at his hip, he placed the blade there.

"You're mine forever, Matt. Never forget that!" Mello started cutting the letter M into Matt's hip, the only thing the gamer could do was scream as he was cut more. After a while of cutting, Mello smirked down at Matt as he knew what was coming next. Mello forced himself between Matt's legs and looked at his face.

"Look at me!" Matt did as he was told, fearing the blond. Mello wrapped his hand around Matt's neck and squeezed as he thrust into Matt.

The gamer tried to scream, but couldn't due to the hand clamped around his neck. Mello squeezed harder as he thrust at a brutal pace. Matt had his mouth open in a silent scream as Mello thrust into him. He could feel the wounds on his hips being stretched and torn as the assault continued. Matt couldn't do anything but accept the attack. He could feel his world slipping away again but the hand on his neck released and took deep breaths. Mello thrust particularly hard making Matt scream in agony, making Mello smirk. He leaned down and bit Matt's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Matts screamed again and Mello moaned as his orgasm hit, filling Matt. Mello pulled out after riding out his high and looked down at the red head, who was barely clinging onto consciousness. He stud up and glared at him.

"Remember Matt. This is all your fault. Your fault that we were brought here by BB. You and your stupid games! If you did as I said and kept an eyes on the fucking monitors then we would have been able to escape!" Mello kicked matt in the side, smirking when he heard the crack of ribs and Matt's groan of pain. "It's your fault L and Light are here. Just remember that. I wish I never met you. My life would have been better if I hadn't."

Matt felt a sudden rush of confidence again and said, "And I wish I never pulled you out of that burning building" Mello glared down at mat before he grabbed a handful of red hair and smacked his head against the ground, making a large cut form on Matt's forehead. Mello let go on Matt's hair and let him fall to the floor. Mello left Matt sobbing on the floor and curled up on his bed.

Matt knew he was alone in this now. He knew he had to get out of here with L and Light. Leave Mello behind to BB. It was obvious to Matt that Mello didn't care about him now, so if he didn't escape, BB or Mello would most likely kill him anyway.

He smiled. Knowing that he had someone else who still cared for him. Finally he let himself slip into unconsciousness. A small smile playing on his lips.

Matt: *Stares at Grell-Alois*

Grell-Alois: WHAT?!

Matt: *keeps staring*

Grell-Alois: Anyway. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt woke up in absolute agony. All his muscles ached and his hips stung from the wounds Mello inflicted on him and his forehead throbbed painfully. He half expected to still be cuffed so Mello could come back whenever he wanted and hurt Matt more. But to his surprise he felt his arms by his sides. Opening his eyes he lifted his arms up to inspect the damage and to surprise him even more his wrists were bandaged up. He sat up slowly, causing the blanket to fall from his naked chest. He looked down to inspect the damage there only to find they were all cleaned and covered and was resting on the sofa in Mello's room.

Matt lay back down and stared at the ceiling confused.

"_Mello hasn't been this kind to me for ages. He would usually leave me to clean myself up" _Matt sighed and thought that Mello might be going back to his old self. The one where he cared for Matt and hurt anyone who hurt him. He smiled. He knew that Mello would have some feeling under that cold exterior, all Matt had to do was wait for them feelings to come out.

That feeling of happiness was short lived when Mello came storming into the room and practically threw a laptop at Matt.

"BB has told us we need to hack into L's email account and sent emails to the police force saying that he is ok and not to look for him. In other words you need to pretend to be L. Got that?!" Matt nodded and he opened the laptop and got to work straight away. Mello watched him intently from his place on the bed. Matt glanced over at him and saw a look in his eyes. A look that said that he hated himself for what he has become. Matt rubbed his eyes and carried on working.

After a long silence that seemed to drag on forever, Mello's voice broke the silence.

"Matt? Do you… do you hate me?" Mello's voice was quiet. Like he was afraid. Matt's fingers stopped typing and he looked at Mello. The blonds eyes were full of tears he refused to let fall. After a small silence Matt answered.

"I don't know Mello. I mean you hurt me a lot that I want to die to get away. And last night, I…" Matt looked away as tears fell down his face that he didn't want Mello to see. "I thought I was actually going to die. I thought you were going to kill me. But for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you. I know I should and I've tried to hate you, but I can't" Matt heard footsteps coming towards him and he tensed up, thinking that Mello would hit him. Mello knelt down next to the sofa and placed a hand on Matt's cheek, making green eyes meet blue.

"Matt. I'm sorry. I get so angry with what's happened these last few months and I needed an outlet, and with you being the only one here I let myself take my anger out on you." Tears ran down Matt's face as he listened to Mello. Matt rested his hand on top of Mello's.

"Mello…"

"No Matt. I don't deserve you're kindness. I don't know why you stayed with me before. You're a kind, beautiful person Matt and you deserve better than me. You re…" Matt cut him off by placing a finger on his lips.

"I stayed with you because I love you. I know that deep down there's a kindness that you fear because you think it's a weakness that BB will exploit. But Mello, it's not weak to love. I love you Mihael Keehl. I put up with you hurting me because I love you."

Mello was shocked into being silent. He rested his head on Matt's leg and cried out all the pain he felt. Matt rubbed his back as he sobbed. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing anymore. After a while of Mello crying he pulled up and looked up at Matt.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much Mail Jeevas, but I don't deserve to be loved back. I'm a monster. That's all I am." Matt shook his head.

"I disagree. You are not a monster Mello. You feel trapped and you want to be free. Its only because of BB you feel trapped." Matt looked at Mello and smiled softly before leaning down and capturing Mello's lips. Mello was in a state of shock. He couldn't believe after all he had done to this beautiful red headed gamer that the said gamer still cared about him. He felt Matt pull back and look into his eyes again.

"Matt… I…"

"Mello. Just remember. You're not a monster. Not at all. And no matter what you do, I will always love you." Matt smiled at him and he knew that he had forgiven him, but Mello was hurting. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. He loved Matt but he couldn't forgive himself for what he did to him.

"Matt. Last night. You were trying to ask me something about L and Light, what was it you were trying to ask?"

"I was trying to ask if you help them escape. I know how much trouble we went through to get the, but if we can get them out of here they would come back and get us out of here. I know they would and then we could move on from all of this." Matt looked at Mello, who nodded.

"OK. I'll help you. I need to make it up to you for what I did" Matt just smiled and shook his head.

"You don't. You told me you loved me and that's enough. I love you more than you know and I'm glad I'm marked as yours now" Matt smiled and Mello couldn't help but pull him into a hug and cry. Matts smile always seemed so innocent and happy to Mello.

"I love you Matt" Mello whispered through his tears.

"I love you too, Mello"


End file.
